What's The Meaning of This?
by Mo-nyan
Summary: Specially dedicated to @AcchanThe14th and @MischievousHeir. Ini tidak dapat dipercaya. Nagisa membelalakkan matanya, melihat kearah gerombolan tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ini mukjizat, pikirnya. /AU/


**Disclaimer: AKB0048 and Hunter X Hunter is now owned by Mo. If AKB0048 and Hunter X Hunter is Mo's, Mo will make Nagisacchi and Killua-sama married and live happily ever after.**

**Pairing: Nagisa X Killua**

**Summary: Specially dedicated to AcchanThe14th and MischievousHeir. Ini tidak dapat dipercaya. Nagisa membelalakkan matanya, melihat kearah gerombolan tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ini mukjizat, pikirnya. /AU/**

**Rated: T/PG-13+**

**WARNINGS: This fic contains Gaje, OOC, typo, etc. But this didn't make you mengalami ISPA, serangan jantung, atau kanker rahim o/. (?) **

**Mo-nyan presents ©**

**.**

**.**

**What's The Meaning of This?**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna! c:**

**.**

**.**

Akibastar Junior High School. Sekolah Menengah Pertama dimana Motomiya Nagisa—tokoh utama kita kali ini—dan teman-temannya bersekolah melewati hari-hari dengan tenang seperti biasa.

Namun, hari ini berbeda dari biasa seperti yang baru saja disebutkan. Hari ini, perempuan berambut pink itu membatu didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

Demi titan kolosal yang isinya monyet, dihadapannya berdirilah 3 sosok model terkenal dan seorang aktor film action yang film serta photobooknya sedang maraknya dijual di pasaran akhir-akhir ini.

Ah, tentu saja _**seaside cherry **_tersebut membatu. Bukan main lagi, ternyata ia juga merupakan fansnya Killua Zoldyck—lelaki yang bisa dibilang—ekhm /batuk/—tampan yang kelihatannya ketua dari idol group tersebut.

Nagisa masih membatu, tidak menyadari keberadaan teman-temannya yang baru datang ke sekolah dan asyik mengabadikan momen indah dan sulit dicerna otak ini.

Contohnya Sono Chieri—putri dari seorang pendiri pabrik Zodiac, pabrik yang memproduksi mobil—sedang memotret-motret keempat sosok dihadapannya itu. Sama dengan Kanzaki Suzuko—atau akrab dipanggil Linda, duo Shinonome Kanata dan Sonata, serta Kishida Mimori—ketua kelas dari kelas 1-1, kelas tercintanya Nagisa.

Kemudian yang beda dari yang lainnya, kecuali Nagisa, Yokomizo Makoto—perempuan yang dijuki _**The Clumsy **_di seluruh penjuru **AJHS* **ini sedang mencubit pipinya sendiri. Memastikan apakah kejadian ini benar-benar mimpi atau bukan.

Nagisa yang segera sadar akan waktu karena suara _**shoot photo **_ponsel teman-temannya itu berkedip beberapa kali. Keenam perempuan yang sadar akan hal itu langsung misuh-misuh kembali ke posisi normal (?).

"A-Ano, Chieri—"

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Nagisa," Chieri pun langsung memotong kata-kata sahabatnya tersebut seakan tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"H-Huaa, benarkah itu?" ujarnya sembari menepuk pelan kedua belah pipinya sendiri dengan sepasang tangannya.

Chieri menghela nafasnya—mengganguk. Diikuti dengan tawa kecil teman-temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang asyik bergurau, dari belakang seorang perempuan bersurai coklat muda berlari menerobos gerombolan remaja 12 tahun tersebut.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" teriak perempuan tadi menengok kebelakang, masih berlari. "_**By the way**_, lihat jam tuh!" teriaknya memperingatkan sembari nyengir, kemudian berlari lebih cepat lagi memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Namanya Kimishima Hikari—ketua OSIS di AJHS, kelas 3-3 sekaligus leader idol group kecil-kecilan AKB0048. Idol group dimana para anggotanya memakai nama para _**sucssessors**_ terdahulu, seperti Takahashi Minami, Ooshima Yuuko, Kojima Haruna, dan sebagainya.

Tentu saja Nagisa tahu akan hal itu. Dia juga lumayan menyukai idol group pimpinan kakak kelasnya itu. Ia pun pernah berharap, kalau dirinya bersama kedelapan sekawannya bisa lolos audisi tahun depan nanti dan masuk ke dalam idol group tersebut. Um ah, kembali ke cerita awal.

"E-Eh? G-Gawat! Sudah jam 09:48!" teriak Makoto menyatakan waktu yang tertera di ponselnya. Sungguh, kebetulan sekali si kikuk itu belum memasukkan ponselnya.

"Ayo, Nagisa!" ajak Chieri menarik tangan sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam sekolah, mencontoh apa yang dilakukan _**senpai**_nya itu. Tentu saja, teman-temannya yang lain pun juga mengikuti mereka. Tidak mungkin jika mereka ingin terlambat. Hiiy, sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Hisoka-_**sensei **_yang terkenal weird tapi bertampang killer itu menghukum mereka dengan menemaninya bermain kartu remi pada saat istirahat nanti. Menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa menikmati waktu makan siang dengan damai.

Tak luput dari pendengaran kata-kata seperti 'Terlambat!', 'Gawat!', atau 'Matilah aku!'. Yah, walaupun biasanya yang mengatakan 'Matilah aku!' itu cuma Makoto saja, tapi dia kan mengatakannya berulang kali. Jadi, you know lah. /5

Sampai di kelas dengan nafas terengah-engah, keenam gadis cantik tersebut pun langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing. Tepat pada waktunya ketika Hisoka—wali kelas mereka masuk dan memberikan salam dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anakku. Fufu~" guru itu pun memulai salamnya yang segera dibalas salam dari anak-anak didiknya. Seringainya, horror seperti biasa. Pikir mereka yang ada didalam kelas.

Ah, walaupun anak-anak didiknya itu sudah terbiasa melihat senyum mengerikan itu, tetap saja mereka ketakutan. Mengingat kalau wali kelasnya yang satu itu licik bagaikan ular dalam dongeng-dongeng kuno yang dulu sering ibu mereka ceritakan.

Hisoka menjentikkan jarinya, seperti baru saja menemukan kepingan memorinya yang hilang. "Hm, ya. Hari ini kita kedatangan beberapa murid pindahan," ujarnya melanjutkan.

Otak Nagisa yang baru saja selesai _**loading **_itu pun memutar kembali ingatannya tentang apa yang baru saja ia lihat tadi didepan gerbang sekolah.

'God, apakah yang barusan Hisoka-_**sensei **_nyatakan itu adalah mimpiku beberapa bulan yang lalu?' batin sang _**seaside cherry **_sembari tersenyum sendiri—berharap.

Segera, terdengarlah suara bisik-bisik para siswa maupun siswi yang sepertinya melihat hal yang sama dengan Nagisa.

"Nee, nee, Chieri," panggil Nagisa sembari menolah kebelakang—tempat duduk sahabatnya.

"Apa? Mau menanyakan apakah mungkin itu 'mereka'?" ujar si wakil ketua kelas yang bukan tidak bukan dalah Chieri—orang yang barusan ia panggil namanya.

DOR—seakan kepalanya baru saja ditembak tepat dari samping. Kejadian yang tadi terulang dua kali, pikirnya dalam hati mengingat apa yan baru saja ia alami dengan sahabat _**vanilla blue**_nya itu. Wah, jangan-jangan si Chieri punya _**sixth sense **_lagi.. /apawoi

"Ya... begitulah. A- Ahahahaha," pita suaranya pun bergetar, menghasilkan suara canggung lepas dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

Chieri menghela nafasnya lagi, menatap kearah Nagisa. Heh, lama kelamaan jadi mirip si _**clumsy **_gayanya itu.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti, Nagisa," ujarnya kembali sembari memutar matanya bosan.

Namun sebelum Nagisa mengutarakan pendapatnya akan respon yang diberikan Chieri, sebuah teguran—ralat—teriakan kencang dari arah meja guru membuatnya reflek menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Diam dulu, anak-anak!" teriak Hisoka a.k.a sang sumber suara yang sontak membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening kembali.

"Saya tidak peduli dengan nama-nama siapa saja itu yang kalian ucapkan, tetapi karena sekarang sudah mulai pelajaran pertama, jadi bapak anggap anak-anak tersebut tidak datang," jelas Hisoka panjang dalam satu kalimat sebelum mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Nah, ayo kita—"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas 1-1 dibuka, memperlihatkan 4 sosok yang pasti tidak asing bagi seluruh murid disana. Membuat siswi-siswi menahan teriakan histerisnya dalam-dalam.

"—Ah, kalian datang rupanya," seringai itu nampak lagi pada bibir wali kelas itu.

Sembari melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan menghampiri keempat calon anak didiknya yang berdiri didepan pintu, Hisoka pun berkata kembali.

"Selamat datang di kelas, Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs, Kurta Kurapika, dan Leorio Paladingiht,"

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**A/N: ANZAAAAY, AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA INI WKWK. Syukurlah dengan otak saya yang pas-pasan ini fictionnya bisa jadi dengan selamat(?). Karena saya author baru jadi bahasanya masih kaku wkwk:3 Terus saya juga mau berterimakasih buat yang udah ngesupport saya biar bikin fiction abal-abal ini o/**

**Special thanks to **_Angel, Shannen, Adam, Felicia, Arini, Arinda_, dkk. **XD Oke see you on chappie 2! .w.` **


End file.
